


For a Friend

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anchor!Bonnie, Crossover, The Cure, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya needs the cure and Bonnie wants to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! That's an anonymous request on Tumblr, you can give me requests: mikaelsonnet.tumblr.com

She heard Mystic Falls from Elijah first.

“This the place where we were all born.” he said. “Except you and Finn, of course.”

Freya heard there’s a girl called Elena in that town, possessing the cure in her veins. Freya thought she can get a little bit of her blood for a friend, Cami. So she went to Mystic Falls and found the most powerful witch in there.

“Bonnie Bennett.” Klaus said. “She’s the powerful one. By the way, send my best regards to Caroline.”

 

Freya found her in a pub, Mystic Grill. 

“Hello, there.” she said and Bonnie looked curious. “I’m Freya,” she said. “Freya Mikaelson.”

“A Mikaelson?” Bonnie gave a deep breath. “Seriously? How come you guys keep coming back to life over and over again?”

“I don’t know,” Freya answered kindly. “I’ve never died.”

Bonnie looked even more curious.

“That’s new, I think.” she murmured. “Why are you here? If you are looking for your psychotic brothers-”

“I found my brothers and I suggest you not to talk about them like that in front of me.”

“Wonderful,” she smiled sarcastically. “Klaus’ temper and Elijah’s kindness.”

“I need something.” Freya said. “I need the cure.”

“We don’t need-”

“I know you do. I need to see Elena Gilbert for that. Just a bit of her blood and I’m done, trust me.”

“And I’m gonna do that because..?” Bonnie asked.

“Because I need it for a newborn vampire, a friend of us.”

“Let me guess, blonde, pretty and Klaus’ love interest? No, we’re not giving blood for free.”

Freya sit the chair and took a deep breath.

“Look,” she said. “I understand you, Bonnie. I really do. I lost more than a friend for my own life, and yes I heard about the Gemini Coven, I know you want to die really soon and vice versa. But now, I want you to think what would Elena do? Wouldn’t she give me some of her blood to cure a friend who doesn’t herself when she’s a bloodlust vampire?”

Bonnie looked her in the eye.

“You are an immortal witch?” she asked. “How is that happened?”

“One of the original witches.” she said. “My aunt.”

“You are a one big messed up family.” Bonnie murmured but inside her brain, she knew Freya Mikaelson was right.

“You can’t tell anyone and if you are that powerful and you can improve the cure, just let me know.”

Freya smiled and relaxed. 

“Give me the cure and I’ll help you with everything.”

 

After Bonnie gave her the blood of Elena’s, Freya gave her the best wishes but she stopped her.

“Wait.” she said. “You know that I’m the anchor, right?”

“For the other side,” Freya affirmed. “Yes, I heard about that.”

“There’s someone here. He wants to say goodbye and thank you.”

“And that is..?”

“Mathias.” Bonnie said. “He said he was an untriggered werewolf.”

Freya stopped right there and felt the tears about to come.

“What?” she could barely ask and Bonnie held her hand.

“He says he knew it wasn’t your fault and he totally understands your pain. He says… he missed you.”

Freya took sharp and short breaths and looked Bonnie in the eye.

“Thank you.” she said. Bonnie nodded and hugged her. 

“I know that a witch’s life can be very hard. Especially when it comes to an immortal Mikaelson.”

“I’m glad that there are people like you, Bonnie Bennett.”


End file.
